Omega Diamond
by Banana.Muffinn
Summary: Years after Dawn watches Ash leave the port in Sinnoh, she gets a sudden spark in her that compels her to set out on a new adventure to the Hoenn region. She's on a quest to be found by the lovely and ever so popular coordinator Lisia. But as luck would have it she gets caught up in team magmas plans to awaken a mysterious legendary Pokémon. Diamond & Pearl/ Omega Ruby.


**Years after Dawn watches Ash leave the port in Sinnoh, she gets a sudden spark in her that compels her to set out on a new adventure to the Hoenn region. She's on a quest to be found by the lovely and ever so popular coordinator Lisia. But as luck would have it she gets caught up in team magmas plans to awaken a mysterious legendary Pokémon. Diamond & Pearl/ Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Crossover, PearlShipping. **

**This story is going to be my own splice of Diamond and Pearl with Omega Ruby; it might carry over or have some parallels with Alpha Sapphire and Emerald as well. I'm writing this because dawn is one of my favorite characters, and after recently finishing up Omega Ruby, I realized how good of a story plot the game set up for a Pearlshipping story.**

 **The initial shipping part of the story is going to be slow starting up due to the fact that I have to give context but once we get past the story's initial starting point it should be smooth sailing. I want to say this as well NOTHING in this story is cannon plot wise or move wise. The story will follow the games basic plot, because I like the dynamic and dramatics behind it but other than loosely following the games original plot the story will not be cannon.**

 **Please don't flame me because the details aren't exact. It's been almost 6 years since I have seen Diamond & Pearl (Pokémon Anime) and I'm doing my best research wise to cover it right. **

**I did make them age so Timeline wise here are the ages:**

 _ **Ash:**_ **19**

 _ **Dawn:**_ **18**

 _ **Brock:**_ **24**

 _ **Brendan:**_ **17**

 _ **Wally:**_ **17**

 _ **Steven:**_ **28**

 **And my last piece is I DID draw the cover for this book, so please don't steal. It's just wat I envisioned Dawn to look like at the age of 18.**

It was another average day for Dawn, working on her coordinating skills, doing some work on her latest fashion designs, and helping her mom around the house. Looking out of her bedroom window, she allowed her mind to wander to the time when her Pokémon adventure had just started. She had been so focused on becoming a coordinator as a child, she wondered if her past self would be happy with where they're at right now. It had been 5 years since Dawn had said her final goodbye to Ash at the Sinnoh port, had been 8 since the year they first met. In that time she had, had the chance to meet many people and have great adventures. She had come in contact with great legendary Pokémon like Dialga, Palkia, and Darkrai, and had the chance to grow with her own Pokémon, watching Buneary, and Piplup evolve, along with many others.

It was remembering times like this that made her want to go out and explore again. Brushing some of her hair out of her face she let out a deep sigh. Deciding T.V. would be a good way to get herself out of this funk she turned on the news.

"Well Tony did you hear the great news?" the female new star asked her cohost.

"What great news Heather?"

"Well of course the one about Lisia!"

Dawns head snapped up at the mention of Lisia. She was one of the most famous coordinators in the world.

"Well what about her?!" Toney asked excitedly.

"She's going to be visiting a contest hall in the Hoenn Region AND picking out one lucky person to train as a star coordinator isn't it FANTASTI-"

Dawn quickly shut off her T.V. and stood up in disbelief. If she made the trip to Hoenn she could have a chance at becoming a star coordinator under the guidance of the great Lisia!

"MOM!" she yelled practically running down the stairs.

"What is it sweetie?" Johanna asked her daughter, surprised by her change in mood. She had never really been the same since Ash had left.

"I'm going on a new adventure to the Hoenn region. Lisia is there and she's scouting! This could be my big chance!" Dawn yelled while dancing around her mother excitedly.

"Wait. You're telling me you just want to run off to the Hoenn Region on a chance encounter with a famous coordinator?" Johanna asked her daughter in slight disbelief.

"Mom, ever since I was a kid I have dreamed about being a coordinator. This could be my one big chance at making it."

"But honey you know I worry."

"Mom, I'm 18. You let me travel all around the country at 10 I think I can handle a little travel at 18. I'll make sure I call you every chance I get, and let you knows what's going on okay? No need to worry!" Dawn said giving her mom her usual catch phrase.

"If it makes you happy then I'm not going to stop you from achieving your dreams. Just promise you'll be careful."

"I promise mom." Dawn gave her mom a quick hug before stepping back. "I need to go pack now." She ran up the stairs into her room and began to throw her necessities into her trusty yellow back pack that got her threw her first adventure. After buy tickets online and packing, Dawn got ready to go to bed. Reaching over to the side she gently began to stroke Empoleon's head. "Hey buddy, are you ready to start a new adventure tomorrow?" she whispered tiredly. The Pokémon gave a half tired half excited response before falling back into its slumber. "Yeah- me too buddy, me too." She said before falling asleep herself.

The next morning Dawn was up and ready to go. All of her Pokémon were stored away in their pokeballs, her bag was packed and she had tickets in hand. She walked into the bathroom to do a quick once over of herself before leaving. She used her fingers to smoothen out some stray hairs back into its spot at her waist; her hair had grown quite a bit in 8 years. She smoothed out her black crop and pulled on her long beige cardigan before making sure the tickets were in her pocket.

Saying her last goodbye to her mother she walked out of the house and practically ran to Sinnoh's port. After arriving she checked into her ship and got her room. After letting out Empoleon she sat back on her bed. This was it, the adventure she so longed for, and now she was 1 step closer to becoming the best coordinator she could be.

The ferry ride took a while but after about 8 hours they arrived, the whole group was brought to the town just outside of the port, Slateport City. After being brought to the Pokémon Center the guides left the group to do their own thing. Dawn quickly separated herself and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me mam, could you possibly give me a map or update my pokedex?" she asked.

"I'm sorry we don't carry maps here but we do a large one over on that wall. If it's a pokedex update you need Professor Birch in Littleroot will be happy to update it!"

Letting out a depressed sigh she smiled at the nurse and thanked her before looking at the map and setting out for Littleroot.

Deciding the walk wouldn't be worth it, Dawn called out her Togekiss. The Pokémon flew around her excitedly happy to be outside of its pokeball for a while. "Hey Togekiss, do you think you could fly us to Littleroot town so we can visit Professor Birch?" the Pokémon replied with an elated sound of approval. Climbing onto Togekiss's back she let the Pokémon take them into the air and soar through the sky until the landed in a small town.

She walked around the small town of Littleroot looking for the lab until she finally stumbled upon it. Walking inside, she smiled at a person sitting by a computer. "Excuse me Sir? Would you happen to know where Professor Birch is?"

"He went on a field study, out on route 101."

"Thank you" she thanked the man before running off to route 101. After a short jog into the forested route she heard the faint sound of a scream for help. Picking up her pace she ran towards the cry. In the middle of a grassy field stood a stout man being chased by a wild Zigzagoon.

"Oh thank god!" the man wheezed out "Could you please lend a hand? Grab one of the pokeball form my bag to battle this wild Zigzagoon with!" Ignoring his words completely Dawn called Empoleon from out of his pokeball.

"Empoleon use whirlpool," she shouted and sent the Zigzagoon flying away from the professor.

"Oh my that's quite an impressive Pokémon you have there!" He said excitedly "I would love to talk more but not out here let's go back to my lab." He suggested ushering her back onto the forest trail.

Once back at Professor Birch's lab Dawn asked him to update her Pokedex. Soon after the task was done, she bid goodbye to Professor Birch with promises of visiting his son out on route 101, and coming in to show him the Pokémon she encountered.

She made her way back out onto route 101 to meet up with Prof. Birch's son Brendan. The quick walk allowed her to come face to face with a boy around her age pretty quickly. He was tall and lanky with lean muscle, a mop of brown hair on his head covered by a white hat. He was currently staring into the bushes around a pound, and she guessed he was looking for Pokémon. Walking up behind him quietly she suddenly asked "Are you Prof. Birch's kid?"

The boy in question quickly spun around and fell over his own feet. "Holy shit, give some warning before you sneak up on some one. You practically gave me a heart attack." He said dramatically as he the area over his heart.

Dawn laughed and stretched out her hand to the fallen boy. "Sorry about that I'll keep it in mind." The boy took her hand and she helped him up. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Dawn Berlitz, I was sent on this route by Prof. Birch to meet his son Brendan."

"Well you found the right person. Nice to meet you Dawn the names Brendan Birch, but I guess you already knew that."

"Well it was nice meeting you Brendan but I need to get going now. I'm on my way to find Lisia now."

"Well before you go you have to battle me!"

"Fine" She said sighing.

"Sceptile, come on out and join us."

"Empoleon, come on out."

"Wow an Empoleon! I've never seen one of those before!" Brendan said marveling her Pokémon the same way his dad had done just hours previous.

"Empoleon use whirlpool!" The Pokémon followed its trainer's orders and began to summon a giant whirlpool that it threw at its opponent.

"Sceptile, dodge the whirlpool then use leaf storm!"

"Empoleon use metal claw to cut through the attack!"

"Now Sceptile, use absorb."

"Empoleon use hydro pump"

The opposing Pokémon was hit with a blast of powerful water that knocked it off its feet. While at the same time Empoleon had some of its strength removed.

"Come on Sceptile you can do it I believe in you, get back up please!" The Pokémon struggled to get back on its feet.

"Quick Empoleon while Sceptile is distracted finish this with drill peck!" Empoleon charged at Sceptile before it could dodge and ushered its final attack causing the Pokémon to faint.

"Come in back Sceptile, you tried you best and I'm proud of you." Brendan said while calling his Pokémon back in. "You're a very powerful trainer Dawn, are you on your way to the first Hoenn gym?"

"Thanks Brendan but I'm not really about battling, I like contests so I'm on a search for Lisia." She said smiling at the other boy.

"Well I heard Lisia is going to be at the contest hall in Slateport, if that helps you at all. Slateport City is a pretty far walk though. I'm on my way to the nearest city Lilycove to get a room at the motel if you want to come with me to rest and get a room for the night."

"Sure sleep sound really great right now after traveling so much for the past couple of days." And so the two trainers walked the rest of the way to Lilycove for a night of well deserved sleep.


End file.
